The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to stackable wall panel system comprised of upper wall panels disposed on and overlying lower wall panels.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate workspaces. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells two such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE.RTM. system and the ETHOSPACE.RTM. system. Typically, workspace management systems are comprised of a series of wall panels arranged in various configurations. For example, wall panels can be connected in series in an end-to-end configuration, or they can be arranged around and connected to a corner post in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration. Often, it is desirable to provide wall panels of differing heights so as to allow the user of the workspace to have flexibility in configuring the work space. For example, shorter wall panels can be used to ease and promote communication with a user of the workspace, e.g., at a reception area. Conversely, taller wall panels can be used to provide greater privacy for the user.
In other systems, upper wall panels can be arranged above lower wall panels so as to allow the user to reconfigure the workspace. In this way, the height of a wall panel defining in part the workspace can be altered with stackable upper wall panels, rather than removing entirely a lower wall panel and replacing it with a taller or shorter wall panel. Often, however, the addition or removal of stackable upper wall panels can involve complex, multiple parts and require excessive amounts of time and manpower to effect the necessary or desired change.